He Didn't Start the Fire
by SiriusFan13
Summary: Lyrics based on Billy Joel's 'We Didn't Start the Fire.' The story of RuroKen as placed in that song. I started it awhile ago, so sorry if it's rough. But it was a LOT of fun to write. Spoilers abound. This runs to the end of Kyoto arc.


* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Ruroken. That is the great Watsuki's. And I do not own the original song, "We Didn't Start the Fire" which these lyrics are based on (and which the chorus is nearly quoted from, only slightly changed). That would be Billy Joel's.

* * *

_Author's Note: This is a song to be sung to the tune of Billy Joel's "We Didn't Start the Fire."

* * *

_

HE DIDN'T START THE FIRE (KENSHIN STYLE)

Bandits  
Three graves  
Shinta gets a new name

Sword skill  
With Hiko till  
Kenshin leaves and has to kill

Tomoe  
Saves his soul  
Is killed before her little bro

She dies  
Kenshin cries  
Her spirit's with the fireflies

Ten years  
Shogun gone  
Now the Meiji lives on

A wanderer  
No one knows  
With a sakabatou

Meets a girl  
There's a fight  
In the middle of the night

No one dies  
Big surprise  
Rurouni is Battousai

_He didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Now Japan is learning that  
He didn't start the fire  
Well, he didn't light it,  
Now he's tries to fight it_

Yahiko  
Proud boy  
Son of a samurai

Pickpocket  
Was a pro  
Now lives at the dojo

Zanza  
Tough guy  
From the Sekihou-tai

Wants revenge  
Makes amends  
Funny how these things end

Showdown  
Men slain  
Jin-ee playing mind games

Doctor  
Dark past  
Makes opium or breathes her last

Get through  
Kan-ryu  
And the Oniwaban-shu

Gatling gun  
Aoshi-kun  
Vows vengeance for everyone

_He didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Now Japan is learning that  
He didn't start the fire  
Well, he didn't light it  
Now he tries to fight it_

Next comes  
Yutaro  
Swords is all he wants to know

Raijuta-  
Sensei  
Will use the boy to get his way

Wound from  
Satsujin-ken  
May never use that arm again

Sword skilled  
Weak willed  
Raijuta finds he cannot kill

Saito  
Comes to town  
Plans to take Battousai down

Rurouni  
Starts to fade  
Hitokiri is remade

Kenshin  
Hesitates  
Can he still assassinate?

Has to try  
Says goodbye  
To Kaoru in the fireflies

_He didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Now Japan is learning that  
He didn't start the fire  
Well, he didn't light it  
Now he tries to fight it_

Ninja  
Named Misao  
Searching for Aoshi now

Himura  
Knows the truth  
Hides it to protect this youth

Hiko  
Trains him more  
When Kenshin shows up at his door

When they part  
This new art  
Is left to purity of heart.

Yumi  
Plays the guide  
She could always turn the tide

Anji  
Soon will find  
He'll lose a battle of the mind

Usui's  
Second sight  
Will fail in his and Saito's fight

Finally  
Aoshi  
Is brought back to reality

_He didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Now Japan is learning that  
He didn't start the fire  
Well, he didn't light it  
Now he tries to fight it._

Tenken  
Fights with style  
All behind a deadly smile

Soujiro  
Starts to crack  
As memories come rushing back

Kenshin  
Wins their fight  
Leaves the boy to choose what's right

Have to go  
Now they know  
That next's Makoto Shishio

Explosives  
Flaming blade  
Looking like he's got it made

But allies  
And his friends  
Give Kenshin strength to fight again

Yumi  
Gladly slain  
Kenshin lives through that again

Yumi's stand  
Tomoe's brand  
He finally starts to understand...

_That he didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Now Japan is learning that  
He didn't start the fire  
Well, he didn't light it  
Now he tries to fight it_

_No, he didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Even Kenshin's learning that  
He didn't start the fire  
Well, he didn't light it  
Now he tries to fight it._

_He didn't start the fire...

* * *

Author's Note 2: Thank you so much for reading this. I started it a looooong time ago, when this silly little idea popped into my mind. My friend, FrostPhoenix, enjoys Billy Joel very much, and we were listening to "We Didn't Start the Fire" and it just sort of occured to me that I could write something like that for Kenshin. So here it is. Thanks for reading. Please review!  
_


End file.
